Feeling
by WildestHeart4ever
Summary: Jake and Sam are in the hospital after the arrival of their sixth child and first duaghter Isabella Louise Ely Forster. cute oneshots.
1. feeling

Jake Ely never felt such emotion bubble inside him, he and his wife of eight years Samantha Forster Ely were in the hospital for the arrival of their sixth child and first daughter and Jake was full of pride and joy. Sure he had felt the same feeling when Brandon, Aaron, Zac, Emmet and Raymond arrived but the the feeling he felt now was much different. Jake only being 30 years old was a young father and Sam was a young mother being only 27 years bared six children and was young and she was very happy.

The little bundle that lay in Sam's arms sleeping, came out much smaller then her brothers, them born between seven and nine pounds and a few ounces, and her only being 7 pounds and 0 ounces she was small;

she looked much different from her five older brothers also, them who inherited the appearance of their father, and the baby took every trait of her mother, with auburn hair and the light tan skin you could say she looked like Sam when she was a baby, but they still haven't seen the color of her eyes wondering if they will be chocolate brown like her father's or hazel like her mother's, they will have wait.

Sam and Jake were enjoying their time looking at the small adorable baby they didn't notice five little boys enter the room. When Jake noticed his youngest son Raymond trying to see the baby he picked him up

"What do you think of your new baby sister kids" he asked the five. All the boys were very smart for their age and always shared a honest opinion Brandon who was eight years old along with his twin Aaron was the first to answer

"she looks cute" looking at the baby, Sam looking up from the baby and looked at Zac

"what do you think Zac" asked him always loving the opinions Zac had.

Zac always said the nicest and honest opinions about everything and he was only six years old being the third Ely

"I think she looks pretty because she looks like you mommy" giving her a happy smile, Sam and Jake smiled at what their son said about his little sister. Emmet being five years old and being curios about everything couldn't take off what was wondering through his mind and asked his dad

"¿what are you going to name her?" Jake looked at his wife and daughter for a moment as if he were thinking and replied "me and your mom were thinking and we decided wed call your little sister Isabella Louise" as if it were a cue the little baby opened her eyes to reveal a pair of chocolate colored eyes.

Aaron being closer to the baby was the first to notice and told Brandon in a low voice not wanting to scare the baby told him

"ha you owe me five dollars she has mommy's eyes so pay out the cash bro" not noticing her eyes are dark and not hazel and of course Sam and Jake gave a surprised look not believing the twins made bet on what color Bella's eyes will be, they just laughed. He looked at his wife lovingly and said to her

"I love you" and she smiled "I love you too" she replied happily and they kissed not noticing the looks of disgust on their son's faces.

Yup every thing in Jake Ely's life was perfect he was married to the woman he loved all his life and having six great kids with her he couldn't stop that happy feeling. He just couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

So what do you think it was cute , adorable :D

pls review


	2. cute

Jake Ely looked down at the little baby girl that laid in the crib she slept in, she looked at him with those big chocolate brown eyes filled with curiosity of her surroundings in her bedroom she had to herself. Jake promised himself that he would protect his daughter's life with his own, and if anything happened to her he would never forgive himself; he remembered that he swore onetime that he wouldn't be soft and easy with his kids wanting them to grow up to be mature and responsible adults, but whenever he was with his duaghter Bella he thought he was more of a big soft marshmallow than a hard rock, but probably that's how every dad behaved with their daughter, but he didn't care if his little Bella would grow up to be a daddy's girl that's fine with him, but he sure wouldn't spoil the girl then she will turn out to be a total brat.

"Bella did I ever tell you you look as beautiful as your mother, probably I haven't cause you've just came to the world just two days ago je, you got her noise, her smile and the way that you both look so innocent and sweet" but beyond Jake's nollege Sam was watching the whole thing smiling at the view at the door surprised that in just eight years the man has turned from a serious and hard guy she known all her life to a soft and sweet man who fathered her children but she had to admit it was cute.

He couldn't help smiling at what was in his mind "you know before any of your brothers were born, me and your mom were just friends……."

"I considered you a know it all pest instead of friend" Jake turned around and smiled when saw Sam standing there with a smile on her face

"how long were you standing there? Trying to ruin my moment with my only daughter or what?" he said smiling down at his wife

"no but I got to admit you did bore her to death" she replied looking past him looking in the crib smirking, he turned around to see that the baby was asleep

"oh geez you are such a great listener when it comes to people complimenting you" he said in a sarcastic voice although he doubts she knows what it is. Bella lay in her crib fast asleep with a smile on her face, Sam placed the blanket on the sleeping baby and she and Jake placed a kiss on her forehead turning off the lights and closing the door quietly behind them.

"Do you really consider me sweet and innocent?" Sam asked smiling at her husband

"yeah when you're not getting into any kind of trouble and when you're asleep" he said returning the smile making her send a glare at him and smiled

"I think someone is turning into a soft marshmallow type of guy and not the tough silent one that he used to be" she said looking up at him

"well that will change in a few years, I hope" he replied with a frown on his face looking serious

"well I think it's cute" she told him making him smile "come here you" and pulled her into a kiss, she put her arms around his neck but couldn't cause of his tall height but she didn't care, of course they were enjoying the moment between them until

"eww if you wanted privacy you could at least say so before someone walks in on you, gosh" Aaron said looking more disgusted than ever just staring at them and left the room trying to erase the picture from his head

"remind me to lock the door when we are alone" Jake said looking at his wife smiling and kissed her again.

* * *

Ok it's kind of short, but aint it sweet how Jake is with his little princess Bella awww.

plz leave reviews


End file.
